fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seches Empire
The Seches Empire is an ancient empire centralized in the Northern reaches of the World. It is an ancient autocracy, and soon became a monarchy after the 'Great Collapse' when the Empire lost it's Emperor, Ethelberd. Today it has an 'Intern Emperor' because Crow Sech was suppose to become the Emperor but became a Free Mage. So Crow always has the Sech Empire on his back no matter what. General Information The Sech Empire's homeland is located on a continent called "Adonea". The land is frozen by nature, and arctic in terms of biome. There is miminal knowledge of the Empire, and what little is known was suppressed by the Government. Although is far more advanced in close to everything compared to most nations. And owns one of the two Arch-Dragons, particularity the Ice one; Whitewind. Whitewind is kept locked up in the deepest part of the Empire locked either underground or on the nation's giant 'Floating Empire' guarded by only the best knights and warriors. Kingdom Information * Kingdom Name: Sech * Current Emperor: Unknown to outside sources * Important People: Crow Sech, Xezelihr Sech (Deceased), Olivia Sech (Deceased), Ethelberd (Unknown), and other Unknowns. * Current Affilation: Itself * Current Population: 2.5 Billion People (Conquered Included That Have Been Brought To The Empire) Architecture Seches architecture bears a resemblance to Dragon statues and various different Gods. Two recurring colors are white and blue. Buildings are square, and put close together, to invoke the feeling of a nest. Roads are long and narrow, and often can only go one direction at any given time with heavy winds blocking most of the paths to the Empire. The Sech Imperial Palace is a large, floating airship. At the top is a statue of Whitewind with a garden around it. But there is an outline in the statue, at the bottom, where it looks like a Golden Shard is being passed down to a human with ancient writing that only the royal family can read. Notable Locations Selphia The Empire's Resource Department (As they like to call it), is located in the warmest part of Adonea. It is described as "The Nicest Part Of Adonea.", since the structure of it represents a small Kingdom, along with the outside being a beautiful forest with ruins and a 'Haunted' as some say, mansion. Kardia This is where most weapons are manufactured along with a fishing port and various other shops. Culture The Sech are imperialist by nature. They believe that power and prosperity does not come naturally, and must be taken by force. The Seches are a supreme force in the world. And anyone not in it is believed (By the Empire) to be less than nothing. After the "Death" of Emperor Ethelberd. It was not until the reign of Crow's father, that power returned directly into the hands of the Emperor or Empress. A common image appearing throughout Seches architecture and artwork is the Arch-Dragon, Whitewind. Dragons are used to be harnessed in the Sech Empire. Whitewind is used as a last-resort war weapon. And the Emperor is referred to as the "The Grand Tamer" due to the fact that when a new True-Blooded Emperor is born they are given the sight of the Arch-Dragon Whitewind giving them the ability (When trained to the fullest) to see every variable. History Ancient History The Seches Empire is one of the oldest civiliations in the world. Since few people dare go there, not much is known about the Sech. What is known, but not particularly widely, is that at least 700 years ago and still present today, the Sech Empire has been fighting the world planning to achieve domination of the world, With it's only threat being the Kingdom Of Norad. Not much is currently known about the war around the world. Many aspects of the war are kept a secret from records, so people don't in anyway question the other Government's rule or power. Most people have an idea that a secret war is going on. Little do the other Government know, the Sech's "Floating Empire" as the name states can fly and is a fully armed military base and battle system.